bleachrebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Jarael Kimono
Jarael Kimono is a Shinigami member of Zero Squad, the clandestine group of former Captains presumed to reside in the Spirit King's Dimension. Having held serveral positions of influence in the past, including Division 4 Captain and Captain Commander of G13, Jarael remains a powerful combatant although the current extent of her power remains unknown. Jarael led the Vizard for a time before ultimately leaving Earth after defeating her own inner-hollow. Recent events saw her leave the realms of the human world and soul society after she destroyed her own inner hollow (becoming a Shinigami once more) and unmaking the Hogyoku. She has been spotted from time to time apparently checking in on the Gotei 13, the reasons for which remain a mystery. Personality Jarael is largely aloof around spirit beings weaker than captain level but has been observed to take the time to mentor and tutor many shinigami, including another former Captain Commander. Having led the Gotei 13 in the aftermath of an Arrancar invasion, Jarael remains loyal to the original ideals and laws of Sereitei but rarely reveals her motivations to others preferring instead to question the motives of others. Jarael prefers to offer Arrancar and other enemies the opportunity to leave the Living World if a fight can be avoided, but she has never been known to give second chances to those outside the Vizard group. However, if her subordinates are attacked she will retaliate without quarter, as evidenced in a fight with a former 7th Espada, Tsurabisu who unwittingly attacked Jarael and her companion Di Jurobei before succumbing to her Bankai. Jarael is both affectionate and warm to those close to her but extends her trust to few. She has also been observed as both highly intelligent and manipulative having persuaded Central Council 46 to ammend the laws surrounding Hollowification and end her exile from Sereitei paving the way for a temporary alliance between Shinigami and Vizard. Jarael used to wear glasses as a captain but later revealed them to be fake, worn for cosmetic purposes. She prefers to drink green tea in the afternoons, takes her coffee with cream and drinks ice cold Japanese lager whenver she eats noodles. Her preferred brand of cigarettes are Lucky Strike Silvers, but she has also been observed rolling her own, noted for an additional scent of cherry blossoms. Plot Early years. Jarael lived in Rukon for over 200 years before eventually entering the Shinigami Academy. Desperate to change the squalid conditions of the outer regions and positively impact the lives of those living beyond the awareness of the court of pure souls, Jarael had lived the life of a costumed avernturer and crime fighter, posing as an Oiran where she would infiltrate various gangs and destroy them from within. Known as 'Jarael of the Kimono' (later abbreviated to Jarael Kimono), she demonstrated fiersome swordsmanship, unwittingly using her sealed Zanpakuto against her foes. Service in Sereitei. One fateful day a Shinigami witnessed Jarael in action and persuaded her to enlist. She quickly graduated and over the next few years rose to the rank of Liutenant (Division 13) before assuming the Captaincy of Division 4. After an Arrancar attack left Sereitei in ruins, killing several captains and leaving many Shinigami wounded, Captain Commander Aoia vanished. C46 elected Jarael as her successor and for a short time Jarael worked to rebuild Sereitei, improve policies and rally the remaining Shinigami. In the ongoing conflict with the Arrancar and their Espada, Jarael concluded that the only way to tip the scales in the war would be to acquire the Hogyoku, also known as the 'Orb of Distortion'. Jarael sanctioned an attack on Hueco Mundo and the captains aqcuired the artefact, but keeping it safe proved to be more challenging than stealing it from the Arrancar. Jarael was among several Captains to be transformed by the Orbs power. Realising it was too powerful she took it with her to Earth after assuming a self imposed Exile. It was here she met up with other rag tag hollowified individuals, including her former Commander Aoia and together they regrouped and reestablished the 'Masked Army' or 'Vizard' Vizard. Jarael never forgot her original mission though, to destroy the Hogyoku, and for all the years she led the Vizard, she never stopped planning, testing and probing. After stepping back from her leadership position Jarael became increasingly distant and more and more obsessed with destroying the orb. Convinced that she could unmake it using the powers of her Zanpakuto Jarael resolved to defeat her inner hollow and become a pure Shinigami once more. After a long and lonely battle with herself, one which almost drove her mad, Jarael 'unmade' the Hogyoku, litterally persuading it, willing it, into ceasing to be. Her battle didn't go unnoticed however. Zero Squad. Wandering aimlessly through the spaces between realities to find herself once more, she was confronted and recruited by a member of the clandestine royal guard corps, also known as Zero Squad. It was at this point that she retreated into the Spirit King's dimension, no longer a direct part of the battles and politics of Earth and Sereitei. Powers and Abilities *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' Jarael has proven to be a powerful combatant having defeated numerous Hollow and Arrancar without releasing her Zanpakuto. She has also matched a former 11th Division Captain in a sparring session. *'Hand to hand fighter:' Jarael is frequently shown to combine Zanpakuto arts with martial arts utilising her legs, fists, elbows, knees and even forhead in combat, particularly when wearing her Hollow mask. *'Flash Steps Expert': Jarael is a flash step master and has frequently elluded pursuit from Shinigami forces since exile. She has also been shown to be highly profficient at Sonido when using her Hollow mask. She was noted to be "almost as fast as Di", a former head of the secret movement ops and is also reputed to have matched pace with Soifon. *'Keen Intellect': Jarael has demonstrated a capacity for both strategising (when leading divisions and the Vizard group) and adapting plans on the fly (when she redirected a bumbled attack on Hueco Mundo into a succesful bid to capture the Hogyoku). She has displayed a powerful command of deductive reasoning and has also lectured at the Shinigami Training Academy as well as theorised about the true nature of spiritual mechanics, temporal mechanics and super string theory, often confounding her companions with tangential rants about "reality". *'Immense Spiritual Power:' Being a former Captain Commander, Jarael's spiritual pressure has at times rivalled even the Grenado's. The full extend of her spiritual power is unknown but in a bout with Yuki, Jarael destroyed the Vizard's Zanpakuto, topping his recently revealed Bankai with a previously unseen "second scene" of her own release. When angered, Jarael's feet frequently scorch the ground which is why she frequently opts to wear wooden Geta in a bid to minimise the impact of her reiatsu. *'Kidō user:' As a former 4th Taicho, and Ex-Captain Commander with full access to Sereitei's archives, Jarael had the opportunity to learn many high level Kido to the level where she can skip the incantation and still use them effectively, including Aizen Sosuke's signature move, Hado 90 Kurohitsugi (黒棺, Black Coffin). She used this technique to demonstrate her strength to the other captains, knowing how intimidating the spell can be. Since her exile she has been seen to use many forbidden spells, as well as developing specialised barriers used to hide the Hogyoku and obfuscate it from detection. *'Illusion user': Jarael's Zanpakuto allows her to orchestrate complex levels of misdirection and illusion until she is eventually able to effectively paralyse a foe by forcing them to experience defeat countless times, all within three beats of her own heart. This effect has often been enough to end a fight, yet the technique does no physical harm to the victim but has been known to be profoundly psychologically damaging to weaker willed spiritual beings. *'Reiatsu concealment:' In it's Shikai stage, Jarael's Zanpakuto can erase her spiritual presence from detection, forcing her opponents to rely on their traditional senses for combat. *'Hollowified state (No longer applies): '''In the months immediately after her hollowification, Jarael's Hollow Mask was a jaw-less grinning mask. As she has trained and become more dominant over her inner hollow, her mask has morphed into a feature hugging white veneer giving her the appearance of a porcelein doll or geisha. Vertical purple stripes adorn both versions of the mask but her second mask fully covers her face. In her "Masked mode" Jarael's speed, agility, stamina, strength, command of Kido and Shinigami powers are all augmented. She has also been seen to use Cero and Sonido when in this state. It is unknown if her Mask prevents her from using her occular Bankai as she has always removed her mask when revealing this power to opponents. Zanpakuto '''Name:' Moya Murasaki (Purple Haze) Type: Sensory/Illusion Appearance: Sealed, Moya Murasaki resembles a Japanese Nodachi with a patterned purple Saya and traditional brown leather grip. Release command for shikai: "Daze and confuse" Effect: Creates a reiatsu confusing purple mist capable of finding or concealing reishei signitures. When in Hollow form, Jarael can aim a smear of this mist at a target as a ranged attack by combining it with her spiritual pressure and hollow reiatsu. Bankai: The Nodachi becomes black with an ornately patterned rectangular purple tsuba. Jarael's irises become purple, patterned with a similar black design from her tsuba. Her shikai mist morphs into various abstractions such as purple slabs which are used to bombard her opponent with sensory misdirection. The true power however lies in her eyes themselves, which are capable of inducing full sensory hallucinations. Her victim perieves their own death in countless ways - a 3 beat paralysis. Scene one: Infinate Mirror Prison An occular technique rendering the victim paralysed and hallucinating for 3 beats of Jarael's heart. Scene two: Blinding light haze (moya hi genwaku) An enlarged version of her shikai manifests, this time glowing into a blinding white light forcing the victim to rely on other senses (as it effectively negates their vision). Moya Murasaki then begins to alter their perception of reality as it's mist is inhaled. It is unknown if Jarael's Bankai is limited to two scenes as no further scenes have been revealed or reported. Trivia Jarael actually posesses no known family name. The name given on her Shinigami Academy entrance paper was derived from her alias "Jarael of the Kimono" from her time as a costumed crime fighter during the two centuries she lived in Rukon prior to becoming a shinigami. In this time Jarael travelled rukon under the guise of an Oiran and would take on criminal orginisations from within. Her extensive back and shoulder tattoos also originate from this period of her life. As a member of Zero Squad, Jarael's current duties remain a mystery. Some of the responsibilities of Zero Squad are known, including protecting the Spirit King, carrying out personal missions for the Spirit King, and among other duties, slaying Menos Grande and Vasto Lorde. How these duties are performed remains a mystery. Category:Vizard Category:Shinigami Category:Zero Squad Category:Vizard Leader Category:Captain commander